


Buried

by LovelyValentine



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyValentine/pseuds/LovelyValentine
Summary: Taking a sharp breath, Carlos groans. Just a simple job. They'd gotten the Intel, they were leaving. Why did the world have to come crashing down on him?
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Comments: 29
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea popped in my head and I wanted to try and run with it. This isn't going to be some grand, extravagant plot filled story. Just some whump and comfort. <3
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy it.

Sweat trails down Carlos’ face, the heat of the day bearing down on him and Chris, even while inside. The older man wipes at his brow as he checks over the intel they’d found before sliding it into his bag. The building was a former Umbrella testing facility they’d discovered, and while mostly picked clean, there were some small scraps left behind. 

“Guess this is one of the few Umbrella owned facilities without a self-destruct, huh?” 

Carlos can’t help but smirk at Chris’ remark. Letting out a small laugh before falling silent, more questions than answers wracking his brain. His former employer still an obvious enemy and sore spot for every one of them. Chris, Jill, everyone who works alongside the B.S.A.A. 

It seems like a never-ending fight, but it’s one that he remains passionate in seeing to the end.

Still, his want for a normal life creeps in at times. One where he and Jill can live without fear of Umbrella retaliation or virus outbreaks. No more B.O.W.’s, no more Tyrants, no more senseless death and greed. He, like everybody else, just wants it to be over. 

“Sheva wanted me to thank you.”

The statement’s enough to knock Carlos loose from his thoughts. He turns to Chris with a questioning look.

“When you and Jill helped her out with some remaining infected the last time you were both stationed there. She wanted me to thank you for saving Josh from the butcher.”

For moment he’s confused, until his memory finally kicks in.

“No problem. It’s what we do right? We’re all in this together.”

Chris can only nod. Eyes distant as he seems to get lost in his own head. A welcomed silence coming over them. Approaching a set of stairs, they finally begin making their way down to ground level. Chris stays a few steps ahead of him, eyes scanning the open rooms they traverse.

The walls paint peels off in large sections, old photos and paintings still hang here and there along the wall. It’s when they finally reach the bottom floor that Carlos sees it. 

As they approach the exit, he spots a thin wire. The only tell it was there being the light reflecting off it from his angle. He surges forward, his warning to Chris not fast enough as the man walks into it. The pull of it startles Chris as he looks down, eyes wide. 

Carlos, acting on pure instinct, grabs the older man and shoves him to the side. The action is hard enough to knock Chris off balance, sending him through one of the large decorative windows that line the walls of the main lobby. The second Chris hits the ground outside, he hears the small bomb go off.

The explosion isn’t enough to send him flying or even feel the heat, but it’s enough to damage an already weakened support system. The damage the building had sustained before them coming here, along with the small blast, is enough to send the upper floor crashing down.

Chris jumps up, running behind a small retaining wall that surrounds the building. He can hear the concrete falling, peeking over the wall to find the third to the fifth floor were still standing. Pieces of the third and almost entirety of the second floor were missing. Crumbled into a large pile that now sits where the lobby used to be.  
Jumping out from his cover, Chris runs through what remains of the window he’d been pushed through.

“Carlos, can you hear me!?”

Chris coughs, waving the settling dust from his face as he, mindful of his footing, steps through some of the debris. He can’t hear or see any evidence of where his comrade was. The only idea of what area they were in coming from the top of the doorway they’d been making their way through before. Somehow it was still intact.

Carefully he approaches that area. Stopping himself just outside the larger pile of fallen rubble. Shaking his head, he contacts their closest base of operations.

“David, come in, this is Redfield requesting immediate medical and rescue team.”

The radio crackles to life.

_“What’s the situation? Where are you?”_

“I’m still at the facility. Oliveira and I were leaving when a bomb went off. I’m okay, but Oliveira’s been buried. We’re going to need help clearing the rubble away and med team to fly him out.”

_“Roger that Chris, sit tight.”_

The confirmation of help does little to settle Chris’ nerves. His thoughts slowly drifting to Piers. The disfigured face of his comrade and friend making him grit his teeth. Brow furrowing, he rubs at his eyes. Pushing the image away as he presses a finger to his ear. 

Determined to never go through that again and desperate for some response, he calls out to Carlos.

\----------------------------------

Darkness fills his vision. 

Dust coats his lungs. 

Numbness spreads.

Slowly he regains some semblance of consciousness. Enough for his body to jolt and gasp for breath. Air filled with particles of dirt, glass, and who knows what else fill his lungs, coating his throat on its way down. Panic floods deeper into his being as he tries to sit up, only to find he’s held down.

All he remembers is pushing Chris, a loud boom, then silence. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he collects himself. Focusing on figuring out what’s around him as he flattens his hands on the ground. He can feel chunks of rock sitting atop most of his torso and legs. Left arm engulfed with only his hand retaining the ability to move. His left cheek cut from a piece of rubble that sits on his shoulder.

His hand movement is limited, but enough for him to move along the concrete. Hands grasping at what feel like rocks, each one varying in size. Only able to move right arm, he slides it slowly across the ground.   
He finds more open space to his right, enough to maneuver his arm more freely from side to side. 

He lifts his arm carefully, trying to gauge how much space there is between the floor and the rubble above. By the time his hand hits a hard surface above him, he’s only moved about ten inches.   
Rocks running beneath his palm, small cuts bleeding as his skin’s nicked on broken glass. It only takes a second to feel the cool metal of his rifle buried near him. 

The fact that it’s close, despite being useless for this situation, still brings him some comfort. Some normalcy in this dark hole he finds himself in.  
His head, pounding with a headache from not only the fall but the rocks that fell on and around it, aches more as a screech fills his right ear. Chest heaving for breath, he manages to bend and pull his right arm through a gap to his right to reach his earpiece. With a shaky hand, he presses his finger to it. 

Static is all he can hear, and for a minute he feels the same panic bubble up, until he’s grounded by Chris’ ringing voice.

_“Carlos! Can you—ear me!?”_

The man feels a smile pull at his lips and the taste of blood as they crack. Heart swelling, he pushes the small tech that thankfully stayed in place during his fall. 

“C-Chris…?”

His voice is hoarse, full of the junk he’s been breathing. His tongue feeling like a brick in his mouth.

_“Thank God. You doing okay? Can you move at all?”_

"M-My... right ar-"

Taking a sharp breath, Carlos groans. Tightly clenching his teeth as something above shifts. It doesn't feel like much, but it’s still enough to ignite the left side of his body. Agony rippling throughout his body, he can only hold his breath and wish for the numbness from earlier to return. His left leg spasms, the fire shooting up from it enough to rip a scream from his pinned chest.

_"Carlos, what's goin' on!? Talk to me!"_

He hadn’t realized that he was still holding the communicator in his ear, broadcasting his pain-filled cries to his comrade. His arm and hand feeling locked in place as his body's spasms calm down enough for him to control his fingers. He can hear Chris calling out, but he can’t bring himself to answer. The pain’s still there, flooding throughout his body like a rapid current. Closing his eyes, he tries to breathe through it.

Jill floats to the forefront of his mind, breaking through the fog and panic. He pictures her before he left their home this morning. 

Sleep laden eyes, bemused hair, full lips. 

A gentle smile saved only for him showing itself as she kissed him goodbye.

Carlos, so lost in thought, doesn’t hear Chris’ voice beginning to get desperate as he pleads for the man to answer. The man in question managing to shake away the beautiful image, only to be greeted, once again, by darkness. Once again, he pressed against the small device.

“Nothing... "

He pauses, trying to concentrate.

"T-to worry about, just-“

He gasps.

“Just some s-shifting.”

Carlos can hear the older man taking some deep breaths. Footsteps crunching in his ear as Chris likely paces back and forth, deep in thought.

_“Okay, I’ve got a med team and help from base on the way. We’re gonna get you outta there, just hang tight.”_

The trapped man can only hum in response, his body tensing as another wave came. His headache, worsening by the minute, making him feel almost nauseous.

“Ta... Take your time, b-boss man. I ain’t goin’ any—where.”

_“I need you stay awake! Keep talking to me.“_

He wants to do as Chris says. He really does. His body has other plans. Carlos can feel it beginning to shut down. Exhaustion settling into his muscle and bone as he lay there, barely able to hear his boss’ voice pouring into his ear. 

Carlos sighs as his eyes droop. His right hand falling to the ground, now too heavy to hold up. Breathing growing shallow as the rubble confining him seems to grow heavier.

_“Carlos, respond!”_

He’ll close his eyes for just a minute.

_“Oliveira!”_

Just a minute…


	2. Chapter_02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that anyone reading is still enjoying this. Thank you for taking the time to read, leave kudos, or comment. It means a lot just to see people clicking on my work. I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe. God Bless. :)

Carlos’ jerked from his sleep. Sunlight bathing the bedroom as he turns over; his strong arm wrapping around the smaller body beside him. The hum of contentment she lets out is music to his ears as he pulls her against him. Shielding her from the suns light in hopes that this moment will last a few minutes longer. She presses her head against his neck, the ghost of a kiss brushing across his skin as she snuggles closer to his warm form.

“Hey, I want to ask you something.”

Jill’s voice is still raspy from sleep. She moves her head back enough to meet his gaze. Content smile resting on her features as blue stares into brown.

“I thought of a name.”

The burly man’s heart beats faster as thoughts of fatherhood strike. A joy he’never experienced filling him from head to toe.

“A-And?”

“How about Ty?”

Her voice is more awake and nervous as she says it. Uncertainty and excitement battling for dominance as he lay quiet.

Jill, holding his left cheek, bites her lip. Still smiling as he presses a kiss to her forehead before pulling her in for the tightest hug, he dares to give her in her condition. Her shoulder growing wet as Carlos cries softly into her. Small, but powerful tears of a man missing his best friend.

Carding her fingers through his mop of dark curls, Jill remains respectfully silent. Waiting for him to finish. Wishing for the pain she knows all too well to leave him. She wants his heart and soul to be full of joy, free of the sadness caused by Umbrella. She can still see Brad looking back at her as she ran through the bar's backdoor. As if the last thing he wanted to see while living was her face. Her heart still breaks for him. For all her fellow S.T.A.R.S.

“I love you, Supercop.”

Jill, shaking away thoughts of monsters and pain, finds Carlos has pulled away. Now staring at her, his eyes alight with admiration and excitement.

“You and Ty are the best thing that ever happened to me.”

Carlos stares at her a bit longer, waiting to see a reaction when the bright sunlight begins to dim.

“What?"

Jill’s beautiful features start to fade as their bedroom’s replaced by lingering darkness. No longer is he on his side, but his back. Still pinned, still hurting.

“No.”

Carlos' voice, raw and hoarse, is a whisper of its former self as he moves his right arm along the open space and rocks beside him. Desperately hoping to find the warm body of his wife there. All he finds is fresh cuts for his fingertips and disappointment in his heart. He lets his mind drift.

_“Carlos!”_

_‘Jill?’_

No, it can’t be her.

_“Carlos, please answer!”_

His mind’s playing some sick trick on him now. He manages to press a shaking finger to his ear, all the while trying to hold back coughs building in his chest as more dust falls.

“N-Not… Real.”

_“I am. I’m right here with the team trying to dig you out. We’re coming.”_

The strength behind the spoken words is enough to convince him that she’s truly there. Her sweet voice piercing through the doubts he’d had. His Valentine was here, and she wouldn’t leave without him. Rocks above him moved as the team worked. His body feeling mostly numb at this point, aside from the occasional twinge of pain.

_‘Not sure if that’s a good sign.’_

Carlos, through half-mast eyes, sees a sliver of light streaming down on him. It’s enough to make him wince as he begins to hear the voices of the team. He pictures their careful hands as they remove the larger rocks, trying their best not to crush him any further.

_“Carlos, you still with me?”_

“Y-Yeah… M’ Tired.”

_“I know.”_

Her words sound strained as he sucks in another weak breath. His vision blurring as dizziness washes over him.

“Te q-quiero mucho, Jill…”

An audible whimper escapes into her mic.

_“I love you too. I need you to stay with me, okay. Carlos?”_

He wants to answer Jill, he really does, but he can’t bring himself to lift his arm again. All he can focus on is trying to breathe. Blocking out the dizziness, the numbness, the occasional pain. Not feeling consciousness slip away. Not seeing the tear streaked face of his wife as he’s finally freed of the rubble.

\--------------

Jill can only stare down through the rubble at the form of her husband that lay exposed. His left side still mostly buried, with only the right side of his torso and right arm exposed. His face, while visible, is bruised and bleeding. Dark circles sit beneath his eyes, his skin looking deathly pale for a man of darker color.

Rebecca’s quick to push past one of the team members, equipment in her hand as she carefully reaches down for Carlos’ exposed arm. Pulling at the sleeve of his shirt, she slides an IV into place before attaching a bag of saline solution. Looking to Jill, she tries to give her best smile as the bag is handed to the man on her left.

“Just hold this up, please. We need to be very careful removing the rest of the debris.”

As the team continues their excavation, Chris, near he back of the line helping to toss pulled up debris aside, only has eyes for Jill. His partner kneels, knees pressing against the hard concrete as she as far forward as she can. One arm extended to reach their teammate. Blinking back the sadness he feels for his partner, he presses on with his portion of work. The team of soldiers and medics trying to give the fierce woman as much privacy as they can. No one mentioning her tears as she kisses her palm before pressing it against Carlos’ right cheek.

“Te quiero mucho, Carlos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I really struggled with it. I hope Jill wasn't too out of character.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to create some interesting content and hope that you're all are enjoying it. I will be adding more chapters, hopefully soon. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my work. It really means a lot. I hope that I can keep improving. :)


End file.
